Color Ponies
Color Ponies are a group of seven powerful unicorns who brings color to the world of Equestria. The Color Ponies can cast spells which make them able to bring color to the sky. Below are some legends made by ponies, featuring the Color Ponies. Although some legends don't have the Color Ponies as main characters, they do feature them. History The color ponies were born in a rainbow, without color of course, but inside the rainbow was color that nopony knew where it came from. After eleven years, they were ten years old. They started to bring the colors to the ground and everything they could reach. The first one, brings the color red. The second brings the color orange, and so on. If they want to bring colors to something they think should be a mixed color, they combine their magic and create the color. When they were assigned to color the sky, the used a spell so that their magic would reach up to Cloudsdale. There was an uncolored rainbow in Cloudsdale, however inside the rainbow, it didn't have colors. As the Color Ponies reach up to the sky, Cloudsdale gets color. One time, another powerful unicorn named Malum made it so their magic would stop working. This caused the color to fade a bit, and only one Color Pony escaped from Malum's magic spell. She helped her sisters so that they can use magic again. Malum got banished for a century and returned when a new princess, named Sweet Heart was born. Legends How the Color Ponies Were Born Once, there was a rainbow that Cloudsdale produced. In the rainbow, there was magic. The magic had color, because Star Swirl the Bearded found a way to produce color, and put the color in the magic of the rainbow. He used powerful magic that transported the magic to Cloudsdale. But the colors only remained there for one day. That exact day, seven unicorns were born. The magic contained within them were the magic Star Swirl used on Cloudsdale magic. That is also why the Color Ponies are powerful as well. They were born, but the color in them remained forever. Since they came from colored magic, they were the only ponies to have color—well, nopony lived back then besides Star Swirl and Malum. Cloudsdale works on it own back then, but after the Color Ponies spread color to Cloudsdale, it needed pegasi to work it. That is how the Color Ponies were born. How Malum Found Out About the Color Ponies The Color Ponies spread all the colors already. Back in where Malum lived, she saw colors, and colors appeared on her too. She didn't like how the colors magically appeared, when she was so used to the black and white "color". She found out about the Color Ponies with her magic, as her magic can see who caused something, and it can also stop magic. Then she thought, "If I just take away the color, the Color Ponies will still spread color. So, the end to this is to stop the key of this!" She then found out where the Color Ponies were living—a place which was made out of rainbow, called Romane-ia. Then she took away magic from the Color Ponies. She thought she took all the magic from all the ponies, but the eldest escaped. The colors faded. "Let... us... go..." the second one said. "Give... the... ma... gic... back... to... us....." the fifth one said. "Never," said Malum. The first one that escaped, found a magic spell that could return magic back to her sisters. She went back to where Malum was, and said, "Hey, Malum, you didn't get me," said the eldest. "What... are... you... do... ing... sis... ter..." the youngest dryly asked. As Malum distracted Malum, the eldest also did a teleportation spell, but also made a clone of herself at the same time. The clone had no magic. Malum tried to steal the "magic" from the clone, but failed. She spent hours trying to take the "magic" away. The eldest appeared where her sisters were. She returned their magic and the colors became as it were. Category:Pony Types